Love and Betrayal
by sh13
Summary: *SEQUEL IS OUT* Callie is still happily married to George, until she meets a certain blonde that is...My first Calzona fanfic so yeah tell me what you think and enjoy xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so my first Calzona fic, I hope you like it, just a short chapter first to see if you want more_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calliope Torres had always considered herself a happily married, strait woman. Her and her husband, George O'Malley, had been high school sweet hearts. Together since they were 16, married at 18. Seventeen years later, to everyone else, it seemed they had the perfect marriage. That was, until Callie started work at Seattle Grace Secondary School and until she met Arizona Robbins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Give it back!' Callie giggled while chasing George, who had stolen the sweater she was planning to wear that day.

'Tell me you love me first' teased George. He stood on the opposite side of the bed to her, holding it tauntingly out just beyond her reach.

'I love you. Now give me the damn sweater!' She lunged across the bed at her, grabbed the sweater and held it triumphantly above her head as she rolled back onto the bed. George climbed on top of her and kissed her roughly on the lips.

'I love you too,' he whispered. 'Do you want me to show you how much?' He began kissing her more passionately but she pushed him off.

'No, no love for you because you stole my sweater. So, thanks to you I'll already be late for my first day of work.' She sighed, pushed herself off the bed and pulled on her sweater. 'How do I look?'

'You look...amazing, everyone will love you,' as he spoke, he got up and stood in front of her. 'Really amazing,' he tried kissing her again but she pulled away and headed toward the door.

'Like I said, no love for you. I'll see you tonight. Wish me luck!' She blew him a kiss as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie pulled her car into the car park of the school and stared up at the building looming over her. She let out a sigh, turned off the ignition and searched for her paperwork.

'Perfect,' she said as the contents of her purse spilled onto the pavement when she tried to climb out the car.

'Oh here, I'll help you.' Callie looked up to see a blonde woman smiling warmly down at her.

'Urrmm...thanks' They both fumbled on the floor to pick everything up. The woman picked up the paperwork on the car seat as they straitened up.

'You're the new history teacher right? I'm Geography, we're humanities buddies! Yay!' she giggled nervously. It made Callie smile, she was adorable. 'I forgot to say, I'm Arizona by the way, Arizona Robbins'.

'Oh I'm Callie...Torres. I teach history.'

'I know, I saw the papers' She laughed again, Callie turned red.

'Yeah, of course.' Why did this woman make her feel so nervous, she wondered. Her eyes roamed over Arizona. Her nose crinkled as she smiled and she had the cutest dimples. It was a bright day, making her flowing hair gleam like it was alight. She had a fantastic body, toned, she must work out, Callie mused to herself. And her breasts...no, why was she thinking that? Why was she looking? Oh God. Arizona had seen her eyes lingering there. This was even more embarrassing then the history thing. Was she imagining it or was Arizona smiling at her, like she wanted her to look? Even if she was it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

'Well it was nice to...um...meet you...Arizona' She walked off briskly so as not to give her a chance to reply.

'Wait! You forgot this' Callie stopped and turned round. Arizona was holding her papers. Shit, she thought as she walked back towards her, so much for my get-away. Arizona's hand brushed across Callie's as she took them, she felt a jolt of electricity where the touched. They paused for a moment, looked up and caught each other's eyes. Callie noticed her eyes were shockingly blue, she found it hard to breath for a second.

'Bye.' She said as she walked as quickly as possible into the school without looking like she was running.


	2. Chapter 2

_Though I only have like 3 readers they seem to want me to post the next bit. Again, it's not that long, what can I say, I'm a total tease ;)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie Torres, Arizona thought to herself as she watched Callie's retreating figure, or rather, her retreating ass, nice. A smile curled the corners of her mouth, she couldn't help it, the woman was beautiful. She was sure she had picked up on some flirting, even seen her glance down at her cleavage.

'No.' she said aloud, though she had meant it only to be in her head. 'Not again, I can't fall for a colleague AGAIN.' This was always Arizona's problem, she took things personal, wore her heart on her sleeve. At her last school it was the headmistress, there was just something about her, she couldn't resist. There was flirting, there was kissing, there was even a date. Then came a letter, she had been fired for 'inappropriate contact with a fellow faculty member'. It made Arizona fume just thinking about it, though they had both been reported, she was the one fired. So no, that couldn't happen again here. She took a steadying sigh, hitched up her handbag and headed towards the school, trying hard not to think about the sexy brunette who was already inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Room 220...220...220. Where the hell was 220? She'd walked past 219 AND 221 but had not seen a 220.

'Is it fucking invisible!' she exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration.

'I don't think swearing is aloud on school campus' teased a voice from behind her. Callie turned to find a woman with short red hair, she recognised her instantly. Addison Montgomery.

'Addy!' she gave the woman a tight hug. 'Thank God! I am so lost. Where is room 220?'

Addison tapped her on the shoulder and pointed behind her.

'It's right there' Callie turned to see she had been standing with her back to the exact room she'd been looking for. For the second time that morning, she turned bright red.

'Oh.' She laughed, kicking herself for being so stupid.

'Yeah, one side's odd, one side's even. You'll get used to it. We've got a bit of time before you need to be in there, do you want to meet your neighbours?' she indicated the doors either side of 220.

'Okay, why not' she let Addison lead her through the door on the right.

'Morning Miss Grey, I'd like to introduce Callie Torres, she's the new teacher next door, Callie this is Meredith Grey, she teaches history, like you.' After they had been introduced and made a bit of polite conversation, Addison led Callie out and towards the other classroom on the left. The door read 'Welcome to Geography – Miss Robbins'. Robbins...not Arizona. Oh God.

'No Addy! Don't...' Too late. She had already opened the door, shooting a confused glance back at Callie.

'Callie, may I introduce Arizona Robbins, Arizona, this is Callie...' She was interrupted by Arizona.

'Yeah I know we met this morning, hey Callie' she flashed her another smile, making Callie's stomach flip. She looked down nervously, damn it, why was this happening? Arizona was staring at her.

'Oh,' said Addison slightly confused. 'Well...since you know each other already, I'll leave you here, I need to get going. Callie will be in the room next to you.'

'Lucky me.' Replied Arizona, flashing a cheeky smile, never taking her eyes from Callie. After another angry glare from Callie, Addison left, shutting the door behind her. 'So...' It was clear she couldn't think of anything to say.

'So...'

'So...' Arizona repeated giggling slightly. This could go on forever.

'So...what time...do the kids come in?' It was the best she could come up with.

'Oh urm, usually around 8:15, registration's at 8:30' They both glanced at the clock. 8:14.

'I guess I should be going then...don't want to be late' God this was awkward.

'Yeah...of course' She still hadn't moved her eyes from Callie's. It was making her feel uncomfortable.

'Maybe I'll...see you later.' She made her way towards the door. 'It was nice meeting you..again' With that she left, feeling happy to be out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona exhaled slowly. She hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath. Trying to concentrate with that woman in the room had been near impossible. Could someone be anymore gorgeous? Those deep chocolate eyes, that amazing smile, how her tightly curled, dark hair danced around her face when she spoke. Her whole body tingled. She had to steady herself against the desk as she thought about Callie. It was something she had never felt before, a staggering lust for someone so strong she physically felt it. The noise of her door opening distracted her. Callie? Her heart skipped a beat, a lump formed in her throat. Laughing met her ears. It wasn't Callie, it was some of her students. She straitened up, unable to hide her disappointment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had passed in a blur, before she knew it, Callie was home. A beautiful smell met her nostrils as she entered the apartment.

'Is that you?' It was George, he was in the kitchen.

'No it's a burglar, I'll just take your stuff and be on my way' She joked playfully. 'What's that smell?'

'That,' said George appearing from the kitchen with a dish. 'Would be dinner' He gave her a quick kiss as he headed towards the table.

'Ohhhh...' Sighed Callie as she followed. The table looked lovely. Two candles had been placed on it, petals strewn around them. George placed the dish in the middle and removed the lid.

'Voila!' He exclaimed as he revealed a large leg of roast lamb. Dishes around it were filled with all kinds of vegetables and trimmings.

'George' cooed Callie, bringing him into a tight embrace and kissing him on the forehead. 'You shouldn't have. This is...amazing. Thank you.' She gave him another kiss and looked again at the table. He was always surprising her like this.

'Me lady' He said in a posh accent as he pulled out her chair.

'Why thank you' she replied, taking the offered seat. They both laughed. 'After me cruelly denying you this morning and this gorgeous feast, you will DEFINITELY be getting some love later.' She winked at him and they began to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceiling. Callie had never really thought about it before. Of course she knew it had always been there but she'd never thought about her ceiling. But now, lying in bed staring up at it she realised just how dull her ceiling was. It was just white. She considered painting it a different colour. Red? Not like a bright blood red, but like a deep velvety one. What about blue? Like sky blue. Purple maybe? She let out a sigh. The reason for this boring train of thoughts was that it was easier to think about ceilings then what was really on her mind. Arizona. She turned to her right to look at the face of her sleeping husband. A fresh wave of guilt washed over her. The entire time, she thought, the entire time she was having sex with her husband she couldn't get the image of Arizona Robbins out her mind. She felt like she had been cheating. Did she want to have sex with her instead of her husband? Did she like Arizona? No. She didn't. She couldn't. She was strait. She was married. She was a strait, married woman. So what was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

_So here it is the next part, thank you to all who've put my fic on your alert or favorited it, it means the world to me, I now have like 12 fans *YESSSS!* So enjoy._

_Even though she's to do with Doctor Who and not Grey's I would just like to dedicate this part to Elizabeth Sladen a.k.a Sarah Jane Smith who died yesterday, age 63, from cancer. She was loved by generations so will be sorely missed. R.I.P_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Beep beep beep* Callie smacked the top of the alarm. She had been awake anyway. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she rubbed her eyes. One hour, maybe two, that's all the sleep she got. She shot a look back towards George, he was still sleeping. Each movement she made was slow, she was so exhausted. She'd thought about other people before when she was sleeping with George, why did it matter this much now? She shook her head in an attempt to dislodge the thoughts from her brain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'This is ridiculous!' Teddy was sat in the passenger seat of Arizona's car. She was a skinny woman, beautiful, but not in an obvious way. Her hair was dirty blonde and came down to her shoulders in perfect waves. Arizona herself was not listening; she was staring intently out the windshield, biting her nails nervously. Realising this, Teddy threw her hands up in exasperation. 'Fine you stay here like a crazy person in your parked car. I'm getting the bus back' She put a hand on the door handle, leaning forward as she did so.

'No wait!' Arizona pushed her back. 'Look, that's her there' She pointed to the woman making her way to the school entrance. Callie. 'Tell me she is not the most gorgeous woman you've ever seen.'

'Does she know you think this?' She held her hand up to stop Arizona from replying. 'Don't answer that, I'm guessing no as we're stalking her from the parking lot'

'Well, I only just met her yesterday, I don't want to freak her out...'

'Yesterday? Arizona, you met this woman yesterday and you're already stalking her from the parking lot? You have fun with that, I'm leaving' She opened the door and stepped out. 'If you like her, just ask her out' With that, she slammed the car door shut, leaving Arizona alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'He'll see you now' Callie stood up and followed the receptionist in the direction of Richard Webber's office. Mr. Webber was a generally kindly, middle age man with startlingly white hair.

'Mrs. Torres. Take a seat' He indicated the seat opposite. 'How did you find your first day?'

'It was great.' Feeling that she should elaborate further, she continued. 'Yeah, the kids are great, the atmosphere's great, the facilities are great, everything seems just great overall' She couldn't believe how many times she had just said the word 'great' in one sentence.

'And how are you getting along with the other staff?' Callie was silent for a moment. This was a question she didn't really want to be asked. In all honestly, she didn't know any of the staff apart from Meredith Grey and...Arizona. She hadn't wanted to go into the staff room for fear of seeing her again.

'They seem...great too' And now she had used it again. She had an A in English, was 'great' the only adjective she could come up with?

'I'm glad, I'm glad' He smiled, it was comforting, he just seemed like someone you could trust. 'Well as you're settling in so well, I think it's time I introduce you to your form class.' There was a knock at the door. 'Ahhh, and here she is...' Callie turned to see the familiar smile of a certain dimpled, blonde-haired woman. Shit. ' Arizona, this is Cal...'

'We've met before. Twice actually. This makes three.' She laughed, Callie found herself laughing too. She was making something out of nothing.

'Oh, outstanding! Well that makes this easier, she will be introducing you too your new class'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This wasn't so bad, Callie thought, laughing at something Arizona had just said. The awkwardness from yesterday had all but disappeared. So what if she had accidentally stared at Arizona's tits longer then she should have? Who cared if she'd thought about her in bed? She was sure this happened to people all the time, just because you think about someone like that once or twice, didn't mean you had feelings for them. Did it? They had been chatting for around ten minutes as the children filed in. The bell rang.

'Well it seems like everyone is here...' Arizona stood up and caught the attention of the class by clearing her throat loudly. 'Can you guys please take your seats' She paused as she waited for them to do so. 'As you all know, Miss Stevens left at the end of last term. Though this is a loss to the school, we also have something positive, a new edition!' She paused again, seemingly for applause, a couple of students clapped unenthusiastically. 'This is Miss Torres, I hope you will all be...'

'Mrs.' Arizona turned around, surprised at being interrupted.

'Miss Torres, do you have something to say?'

'Sorry to interrupt, just it's Mrs, not Miss.' There was a pause. A long pause. Too long. The awkwardness was back. Did it bother her that she was married? It did. Arizona's head was spinning. The room was spinning. Married? She was married. The woman she had thought about asking out, the one who she thought could have been THE one, was married.

'Oh...' she coughed nervously. 'Then I apologise. Mrs. Torres...' Her voice trailed off, it was clear she had lost her train of thought. 'Well...now you guys have been introduced...I can...go and see to...stuff...' She bashed into the desk and chair as she backed out of the room towards the door. '...important stuff...school stuff...' This was just embarrassing. Some people were laughing. '...important school type stuff...' More laughter followed this. She looked like she wanted to say something else to make up for her incoherent rambling. Clearly coming up blank, she merely nodded and left, with a helpless expression on her face. She pressed her back against the closed door of Callie's classroom and let herself slide down it. Callie was married.


	4. Chapter 4

_Firstly I would like to offer a hi-5 back to Perkydimples :) ofc I put in Addy, she's amazing. Thank you to everyone else who gave me such lovely reviews, I really appreciate it. Sorry about the lags in getting you new parts, I keep having a bit of writers block =/ xx_

As the days continued and turned into weeks, Callie and Arizona became good friends. They had more in common then they had even realised. Same taste in music, TV, hobbies, everything. Callie had met all the other teachers by now but she just didn't connect with any of them like she did with Arizona. Of course, there was Addy. They had been friends forever, they still were, but she had been at the school for years, she had other friends. This suited Callie fine, she could spend all her free time at school with Arizona without feeling guilty for leaving Addy out. She had never been like this with anyone before, though it had felt awkward to begin with, they had still had that instant closeness. It was similar to how she had felt when she first met George, within weeks they were joined at the hip. Best friends. But this was different, she told Arizona things she hadn't ever dreamt of telling him. There was rarely a moment they spent together when one of them wasn't laughing or at least smiling. Even just looking at her made Callie smile, or thinking about her, her face, those dimples, her eyes, her lips. Lips. Just taking her beautiful face, bringing her own lips closer and...NO!

This was the problem.

What they had now, their perfect friendship was just that. Perfect. Unfortunately, Callie had to keep messing it up with her thoughts. Bad thoughts. Thoughts she ought not to be having. In the day she could control them, when she felt the thoughts about to pop out she would push them back down. But at night, her subconscious took over and the thoughts...yeah, they got worse. Not that I mind, she thought before she could stop herself. See? Like that. Those aren't thoughts you should have about your best friend, especially not when you're married. They had gotten worse since she had found out Arizona was gay, like that made it a possibility. Callie brought her focus back to Arizona, she was finishing saying something.

'...so what do you think?'

'What? Sorry Az I wasn't listening, what were you saying?'

'About this Friday, so what do you think?' Seeing the confused expression on Callie's face, she realised that she still had no idea what she was on about. 'About how some of my friends and I are going out to that new club, 'Gatecrasher', and how you should come along...' She trailed off, hoping this had jolted some sort of recollection into Callie's brain. It clearly hadn't. 'So,' she said for the third time. 'What do you think?'

Callie thought for a second. She had always felt safe with Arizona at school because her thoughts, well they had to stay thoughts on school grounds. Leaving that safety and going out in public, with the possibility of alcohol involved too? She didn't know how much she could control herself. Looking up, she saw Arizona had a 'well?' expression. She had clearly been processing a long time.

'Look, Callie, if you don't want to come that's fine...'

'No.' Interrupted Callie abruptly. 'It's not that I don't want to...' She paused before she finished the sentence with 'I just don't want to be too tempted to kiss you' by accident. There was no way to put that in a good way and she couldn't think of a different excuse. 'I'd love to come'

A wide grin broke out over Arizona's face, she had thought she was going to say no.

'With you there it will be GREAT!' She put extra stress on the last word. They both laughed. Callie had told her the story of what had happened in Webber's office before she came in. They now used the word 'great' to describe everything and laughed whenever they heard the word, much to the annoyance and confusion of the other staff. 'You can get ready at mine if you want'

Callie, who had been drinking coffee, proceeded to spit it back out. Get ready at her's? Where she would be changing in the next room, possible the same one? No way. No way was she strong enough to handle that. Arizona looked at her strangely.

'Or not' she laughed. 'Either way is fine'. Callie made some excuse about how the coffee had been too hot, suggested meeting her there instead, got up and walked away to the canteen, muttering about getting another cup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knew it, thought Arizona, I knew it would freak her out. Last week, she had told Callie she was gay. It hadn't been a big deal, but apparently she had made it one. Why do strait people always do that? You tell them you're gay and they automatically assume you're going to want to shag them. I bet she doesn't like every guy she sees, why would I like every girl. The thing was, Arizona DID want to shag her. She didn't only want t shag her though, she wanted to be with her, in relationship with her, maybe even, in love with her. Not that she would tell her any of this though. I mean, if she had to spit out coffee and make up excuses to try and make sure she wasn't alone with her just because she was gay, how would she feel if she found out she was gay AND she liked her.

'Why can't she like girls!' she shouted, though no one was around to hear. 'And not be married' she added, though this was clearly an afterthought. 'It would make this so much easier.' Arizona had had a hard time getting used to the fact that Callie was married. After long hours crying with Teddy, she had concluded that Callie as a friend was better than no Callie at all. This had been made difficult however, by the fact that all she could think about when she was with her, was kissing her. Passionately. And touching her...inappropriately. But Callie would never feel the same way...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know what you're thinking 'But she DOES feel the same way!' Does she ever find that out? You'll have to wait to find out XD Sorry it's so sooo short, blame my Twitter-ers for distracting me ¬_¬_


	5. Chapter 5

_I know you hate me for the short parts but look at it this way, short parts every day or long parts every three days. I now have like over 25 fans, which, to me, is a big deal :) Perkydimples I don't know what you mean story tags on twitter? I post a link on twitter and sometimes some mini-spoilers. Sorry for any mistakes, it was a bit rushed._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Could I tell her? She would understand right? Addison had even suggested that maybe they were more than just friends so it's not like she would be shocked. Callie was sat opposite her, pushing some pasta around her plate.

'You're quiet.' She got only a faint 'hmm' in reply. 'Look, I know you only asked me to lunch because there's something going on between you and Arizona.'

'What?' Callie's head had shot up. 'There's...nothing going on with me and Arizona' She laughed nervously as she spoke. How did she know?

'Did you guys have a fight?' Oh, she was talking about them as friends. Because that's all we are, Callie tried to reassure herself.

'No, I just...we just...do I need a reason to see my best friend?'

'Calliope Iphigenia Torres! You have several give-aways when you are lying, you can't keep eye contact, you mumble and you play with your hands. As you just said, I am your best friend, so I think your best friend would know these signs. Which is why,' she concluded with a smirk. 'I know that you are lying to me right now.' She reached across the table and placed a reassuring hand on Callie's arm. 'Tell me what's happening'

'Okay, so I maayyy be avoiding her.' Addy nodded, encouraging her to continue. 'Well...' she took a steadying breath. 'Addy if I tell you, you have to promise remain without emotion, offer no advice, get up and walk away. Okay?'

She waited for Addy to nod in response, her expression worried. What was Callie going to tell her that was so bad?

'I like her.' Addison laughed.

'So? Of course you like her, you guys are best friend. Callie, why is this a prob...'

'That,' interrupted Callie. 'Is not what I meant. I like her.' She gave Addy a meaningful look, which obviously had no meaning to her as her face was blank. 'As in like LIKE her, like her' She had been facing the ground as she spoke, not wanting to catch Addison's eye, as she finished, she looked up. Her mouth was agape, she had joked about them being 'too close' but she hadn't actually thought...Realising she had promised not to react, she quickly closed her mouth, got up and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So she's been avoiding you...' Teddy was trying to process what Arizona had told her, it had been hard to follow as it was more a disjointed jumble of words. 'Because you're gay?'

'Yes.'

'And she's told you this?'

'Well she hasn't TOLD me that's why, but that's probably because, you know, she's avoiding me!'

'She seems like an open-minded person, I'm sure that's not why.'

'Then why?'

'Maybe she likes you, that's why she's avoiding you'

'She's married'

'Exactly! She finds it hard to be around you because she's married. Have you ever hung out outside of the school?'

'No we've just...wait! That's when she started getting really weird, when I suggested getting ready at mine'

'She SO wants you!'

Arizona's whole body felt like it was on fire. Callie wanted her, that's why she was avoiding her. This was amazing! No, wait. She was being ridiculous, there was no way she liked her. Callie was married. She couldn't allow herself to feel too excited.

'No stop, please, let's think about this. One – she's strait. Two – she's married. Three – okay, there's not a third one because the first two are so conclusive. It's a lot more likely I just freaked her out'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona had decided to confront Callie, this, as it turned out, had not been a good idea. Callie refused to give any actual reason for avoiding her, denying she was even doing it.

'Just tell me! Is it because you found out I'm gay. Because ever since you know you've been fidgety whenever we're together and making up lame excuses for not going out. So just tell me. Tell me. TELL M...' She was stopped by Callie's finger on her lips.

'It's not because you're gay. It's because I...because I...' She couldn't find the words to finish that sentence. Her finger still lay on Arizona's lips. Looking deep into her eyes she aloud her finger to brush softly over them as she put down her hand. 'It's because I...' She had taken a step closer. Her heart felt like it was pounding in her throat, her brow had become sweaty. She knew she shouldn't do what she couldn't stop thinking about doing but that didn't stop her stepping closer still. Her hand moved onto Arizona's arm, stroking it gently. The electricity of where they touched send tingles and shockwaves around her body.

'Callie...' Sighed Arizona, her touch was more then she could bear.

All the while their eyes had never left the others. They were looking, searching, for anything that would give them permission to go on. Callie moved in closer, her body now pressed hard against Arizona's. She could feel her warmth, her breath, her sweet smell enveloped her. Their eyes were no longer locked, they were now concentrated on each other lips. Arizona lifted her head slightly, as though egging Callie on. Callie followed suit. They both moved now, bringing their lips closer together, preying the other did not move away. The warmth they felt from one another was over powering, their lips only centimetres away. Arizona moved her hand now, bringing it to Callie's face, cupping it in her hands, running her fingers through her hair.

This was it.

The moment they both had been longing for, waiting for. They both parted their lips bringing them closer together until...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well you'll just have to wait to find out :) That's right people, I am THAT mea. I hope you now I'm 2 hours late to a party because I was finishing this for you. Feel special!_


	6. Chapter 6

_For all those who had concerned about me writing with a hangover, don't be concerned, I am actually starting writing this at 2:30 am while slightly piddled so please forgive bit's that don't make sense. I know I left it on a unfair cliff hanger for which, I know, you hate me. So you'll probably hate me even more as it continues. Your support is still welcome though you hate me right now :) P.S. You have all been saying about how there's a kiss already well that's not entirely true..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...they heard the 'click' of the door handle. Though their eyes had been closed, they snapped quickly open at the sound. The two woman jumped back from each other, Arizona tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at the floor, Callie turned her attention to the door.

George.

'Hey Callie' He beamed at her. 'I got you something' From behind his back he produced a single red rose. 'And...' He held out a basket. 'It's not just a basket, it's a basket with food in...' He looked from Callie to Arizona and back again. 'Did I...interrupt something?'

'Yes'

'No'

'I meant...no' Shit, why had she said yes? Arizona had said no, but they were going to...did it mean nothing to her? 'We were just...' She looked over at Arizona for help.

'I was just...leaving. I will...talk to you later. Callie.'

All Callie wanted to do was beg her to stay but instead she was left with George.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona couldn't breathe. She reached her hand up to her lips, letting her fingers brush across them, they had been less than a second away from being on Callie's. Their bodies pressed together. She'd felt amazing, smelt amazing, she just WAS amazing. Arizona could still feel the electricity coursing through her veins. That had been the best moment of her entire life. Until, that was, her husband walked in.

Her husband.

Callie had a husband. A wave of guilt washed over her. She rested her head in her hands. How had she let herself forget? Whenever she was with Callie, it was like the rest of the world just...melted away, it didn't exist. She felt terrible. How must Callie feel? A fresh wave of guilt now appeared. If Arizona felt bad, it was probably nothing compared to how she would feel. I mean, George was HER husband. What had she done?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't deserve him, thought Callie. Here was this amazing, sweet and caring guy, a guy who dropped everything in the middle of the day to surprise you with a picnic. Then there was her, a woman who was just about to cheat on her husband, a woman who had been thinking of nothing but cheating on her husband for weeks. She should be feeling guilty but the truth was, she didn't, the only thing she was feeling was the overwhelming urge to go after Arizona and finish what they had started. It was Thursday so she only had to wait until tomorrow and then she'd have the entire evening with her. If Arizona still wanted her to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Az.' Callie was outside her classroom door. 'Can I come in?'

'Oh, Callie' she looked up, startled. 'You scared me' she giggled. 'Of course you can come in'

She did so, closing the door behind her.

'I think we need to talk...about yesterday'

'I've been thinking the same.' Her pace got faster and faster as she spoke. 'Listen, I don't blame you if you want to just pretend it didn't happen. You're married. To George. And he's lovely. I can't imagine how you must be feeling. I'm sorry I put you in that position Calliope. I completely understand if you don't want to come tonig...'

'I don't regret it' Arizona had got up and started pacing as she'd been talking, she stopped when Callie said this.

'What?'

'I don't regret almost kissing you. I know I should. I know I'm married but I don't regret it.' It was true, she had felt so awful about thinking about Arizona while with George but after something had almost happened, she felt less guilty. 'So if I'm still invited, I'm coming tonight.'

She couldn't help but find Callie's assertiveness INCREDIBLY sexy.

'Well I'm not going to un-invite you, so I'll...see you a 7?'

'Sounds like a plan' She flashed her an alluring smile as she left. Arizona knew she was playing with fire. She only wished the fire wasn't so irresistibly wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What did I tell you!' She had been telling Teddy all about what had happened with Callie. 'I knew she was into you. Can I call it or what?'

'Just because you were right doesn't make IT right. In fact now it's worse, because I know that there is that potential. It's not just me making stuff up. She said 'I don't regret it' what does that even mean? Does she want to kiss me?' They were making their way back from the bar through the crowded club, trying not to spill their drinks. Spotting a table not too far away, she directed Teddy towards it. The others were still at the bar.

'Who wouldn't want to kiss you?' She smirked across the table at her as they sat down. They had almost been a couple, not even almost, they had been, for about a week. They'd been set up by a mutual friend, got on great but when it came to being...intimate, they had both just laughed, finding it impossible to be together. Ever since, they had been best friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie steadied herself against the sink in the club bathroom. She wanted to have one final look at herself in the mirror to check she was presentable. Her dress was bright red, tight in all the right places, showing the perfect amount of cleavage. She didn't have many accessories, just a plain heart necklace and some bangles. Her hair lay in tight curls around her face. She wore subtle make-up, she didn't want Arizona to think she was trying too hard. Making her way out of the bathroom, she scanned the room, trying to find Arizona. She spotted her on a table with about six other women. They had spotted her too.

'Callie! CALLIEEE! Over here' the noise from the speakers was extremely loud, if she hadn't have been looking, there was no way she could have known someone had called for her.

'Hi'

'Heyy' Arizona stood up to hug her. She looked hot. Insanely hot. She wore a tight black pencil skirt with a bright blue off-the-shoulder top. Her heels made her legs look amazing, though they looked good in anything. Arizona was thinking exactly the same about Callie. The hug lasted perhaps a little longer then it should have. This is something they probably wouldn't have noticed had it not been for Teddy coughing loudly.

'Zona? You gonna introduce me?' She had got up too, pushing Arizona out the way to get to Callie. 'Apparently she's not, I guess I'll do it myself I'm Teddy, no need to tell me who you are. Zona's told me ALL' she put special emphasis on this word. 'About you' Callie was pretty sure she discerned a wink. What had Arizona told her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay so it's not really a cliff hanger and my Twife (twitter wife) will be upset as there's no Calzona loving but just wait ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_So apparently I ended in a cliff hanger again, I thought I ended quite nicely compared to the one embarrassing story Teddy tells, yeah it happened to me, when I was in Wales, well, this is a shortened, less funny version anyway. And for all those asking for some Calzona loving, I have a sneaky feeling you might be getting some this chapter..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour into Teddy meeting Callie, Arizona was regretting introducing them to each other.

'...so I've just been watching her yeah? I saw her walk into the men's bathroom, and I'm thinking to myself, should I tell her it's the wrong one? And because I'm such a kind and lovely person I...let her go right ahead' The whole table erupted in a roar off laughter as Arizona sank further into her seat.

'You didn't!' Callie was laughing harder than anyone else was, she'd actually started drinking before she'd arrived and now, a cocktail and two glasses of red wine later, she was feeling more than a bit tipsy.

'I shit you not my friend. Like a minute later I see her walk out, her face red as anything. Zona, do you remember?'

'Yes Teddy, I remember'

'But that wasn't it was it'

'No' She sighed. 'It wasn't'

'It WASN'T!' Said Teddy before Arizona even had a chance to reply. 'She'd been so embarrassed she hadn't looked up and had tried to walk into what she thought had been the woman's toilet. But again...'

'It wasn't!' Replied all the ladies in unison.

'No!' says Teddy continuing finding it hard to speak for laughing so hard. 'So...this guy...he comes up to her...' She was bent double as she tried to find her breath to continue.'...and he's like ma'am...THAT'S THE DISABLED TOILET!'

The group gave another outburst of hysterical laughter.

'That was the first time I met her, though I hadn't known that at that moment, she was just some random embarrassed chick. It wasn't until about a year later I actually met her for real, when we got set up by our friend Owen, then we started dat...'

Callie choked on her drink. 'You two used to...date?' Everyone went silent. She realised how jealous she had sounded. 'I think you guys would be cute.' It was a pathetic attempt to cover it up but the others seemed to not notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The laughter hadn't stopped all night. No one even knew what they were laughing about any more, possibly because they had started doing tequila shots about an hour ago.

'Callie' Shouted Teddy. 'Can I talk to you?'

'You have been all night' her speech was quite slurred.

'No, no, no SILLY. I mean a serious conversation type talk'

'Oh' She blinked her eyes several times to steady the image of Teddy, which was currently going in and out of focus. She attempted to put on her best this-is-serious face. 'Of course, go ahead'

'Now, as you well know, Zona is possibly my bestest friend in the entire world. She talks to me about everything so I know about the...smoochy...almost...kiss..thing.'

'Oh' Said Callie again. She now felt a lot more sober now.

'And that you said you didn't regret it'

'No. Yes. I mean yes I said that and no, I don't, didn't regret it' She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was making no sense.

'So, you want to do this kissing thing, but do it this time?' Teddy was not even slightly aware that she was making no sense.

'I would like for the kissing to happen'

'But you have the husband'

'Yes'

'Who's a man'

'Yes'

'And you like man'

'Men, yes'

'But you're wanting the kissing with Zona'

'Yes. Does she...want to?'

She laughed. 'Are you blind? She fancies the shitting pants off you. Of course she wants to do the kissing with you'

Even in her hazy state, Callie felt like she was floating on air, Arizona wanted to kiss her.

'Should I go kiss her now?' Looking over at her, she started to get up.

'Maybe start with a dance' Teddy pushed her back down.

'Won't people notice if I ask her to dance?'

'I've got an idea' She turned to the rest of the group. 'Let's DANCE!' They all cheered at this, being remarkably drunk, and made their way to the dance floor. 'Go get her' Teddy winked at Callie and pushed her towards Arizona. They bumped into each other. Arizona had tripped, giving a tipsy giggle as she did so.

'Sorry' said Callie catching her. They looked at each other.

'I love this song'

'Me too'

As they began to dance, they was a sizeable gap between them. The way Arizona moved was driving Callie crazy. She couldn't help herself from reaching out, placing her hands around her waist and pulling her closer. Arizona was feeling exactly the same way, Callie had incredible control of her hips, she had never seen anything like it, she grabbed hold on them. The feeling of their bodies pushed close together brought memories of the other day rushing back to them both.

'Calliope...' she has the sexiest voice, her breath tickled Callie's neck making tingles run down her spine. It was sending her wild, she pulled her closer still, nudged her leg in-between Arizona's, grinding to the beat. The tingles had worked their way further down now, as they had on Arizona as well. She started to stroke Callie's sides, digging in her nails slightly. It was amazing how something so simple could have such a huge effect on her. Pulling her head back she looked into Callie's eyes.

'So you didn't regret an almost kiss, how do you think you would feel about an actual one?' Her expression was so vulnerable, it was impossible for Callie to do anything but put her hand under her chin, lift up her face and kiss her gently on the lips. It had been a tender kiss lasting only a few seconds. But oh, it had been mind-blowing. 'So?'

'I still don't regret it' Hearing this, Arizona grabbed Callie's face and kissed her again. This time in wasn't gentle or tender, it was hungry and full of passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light. Bright light. It had to have been as Callie knew it was bright even though her eyes were closed. Groggily, she opened one eye, the other, then blinked several times. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt queasy. How much had she had to drink last night? A few more blinks. Wait. This wasn't her apartment. She'd never been to this apartment before. She tried to cast her mind back to the previous night, trying to see if she remembered getting there. Was that her dress? There was a red pile of fabric on the floor. She looked down. She was in her underwear. In a bed. A bed that was clearly not hers. She was in her underwear, in a bed, a bed that wasn't hers. The different parts of her situation were coming together, forming a picture she wasn't sure she liked. She heard a soft noise from behind her. Correction, she was in her underwear, in a bed, a bed that wasn't hers, AND someone else was in it. She was pretty sure she had a good idea who that someone else was. Slowly turning over, she discovered she had been right. That someone else, was Arizona Robbins.

Oh God, she thought, looking back at a sleeping Arizona, what have I done?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dun, dun duurrrrnnn. Okay, yeah so, on that one I was kinna douche-y. So what happened after the party? You will just have to wait to find out ;) I'm back at school on Tuesday so please don't get angry if it's not a new bit every day._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you guys for all my loving views and support I'm pretty sure I have like 70 readers now WOOP! Perkydimples you know me so well..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona was in that half-asleep, half-awake state where you don't have an idea what's actually happening. She rolled over to the other side of her bed. That smell. Confused, she breathed it in deep. She was sure she had smelt it before. Perfume. It smelt sweet, kind of fruity. It smelled like...Callie. Her eyes snapped open.

Callie.

Images flashed through her head, dancing with Callie, pressing up against her, kissing her. She pushed herself up and looked around.

'Callie?' Silence. Had she left already? She must have, Arizona thought as she picked up the pillow Callie had slept on and pulled it close. Why did she have to have such an annoying moral compass? She wished yesterday had gone differently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God this was fantastic, better than Arizona had even pictured it. She could stay like this forever, just lost in each other's embrace. Wait. What was Callie doing? She was pulling back. Had she done something wrong?

'Callie?' She searched her face, desperately hoping she wasn't now regretting it.

'I can't here, there are people all around. I don't want George finding out.' She leaned closer and whispered sexily into Arizona's ear. 'How about we go back to yours' She pulled back, looked down, before looking into Arizona's eyes, biting her lip. It turned her on, big time. She couldn't do anything but nod. Callie grabbed hold of her hand and led her towards the exit of the club. 'Bye ladies' she shouting back at the group. Teddy caught Arizona's eye and winked.

'Tell me everything tomorrow' she mouthed as they both disappeared out the entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They bashed from surface to surface up the stairs laughing, kissing all the while, groping wherever they could find.

'Calliope...' she pushed her up against the wall, kissed her again then leaned back.

'No, don't stop' she tried to pull her closer again but Arizona resisted. 'Az, why are you being such a tease?' Leaning forward for a kiss, she was surprised when Arizona pulled away again. 'Az?'

'We're here'

'What?'

'We're outside my apartment. I need to unlock the door'

'Oh' they both giggled nervously. Knowing what was coming next, not knowing how to go about it. She put the key in, fumbling in the lock. Callie came up behind her, started kissing her neck. It made Arizona melt, her legs turned to jelly. The lock clicked, the door swung open. Arizona led her inside, shutting the door behind her. They were both so nervous but excited at the same time. Callie put her mouth to Arizona's ear, nibbling on her lobes.

'Where's the bedroom?' She purred alluringly. It made Arizona shudder in anticipation. After she pointed her in the direction, Callie staggered into the room. Arizona followed but stopped at the door. Staggered. Callie had staggered to the room. They were drunk. She was married. Would she regret this in the morning?

'Callie...' she started, stopping as she saw Callie hold her finger to her lips.

'Shhh. Lie on the bed' Arizona did as she was told and watched as Callie started to unzip her dress.

'...don't...' She let the dress slip to the floor, making Arizona give a sharp intake of breath. A body like hers...wow. It was the only word she could think of. Her curves were all in the right places, she had the whole Marilyn Monroe hour-glass figure. Tight ass. Perfect breasts. Saying no to this woman was going to be the hardest thing Arizona had ever done. Callie moved towards her, took off her shirt and began kissing the top of her breasts. It would be so easy to get lost in this woman. She closed her eyes...no.

'We need to stop' Her eyes snapped open again.

'What?' Callie moved back from her, trying to cover herself up, suddenly embarrassed.

'We're both drunk, I don't want us to do something we'll regret in the morning' Callie stood up.

'So I'm something you'd regret?' She swayed slightly as she spoke; it was hard to sound annoyed and be taken seriously when you were swaying. How could she have been so stupid? A girl like Arizona would never go for her. 'I'll just leave shall I?' She bent down to pick up her dress.

'No Calliope, stay. You're in no condition to go home' She walked round to where she was, pulled the dress out of her hand and pushed her onto the bed. 'You have no idea how much I want to, but if we did, I'd want it to be when you can remember, every movement, touch, feeling. Not like this.' She kissed her tenderly on forehead. Callie tried to protest but, in all honestly, she was insanely tired. Arizona pulled the covers over her, feeling proud of herself for having such strong will-power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie had left without waking her. Good job we didn't go all the way then, Arizona thought, she clearly regretted the kissing so much she couldn't even say goodbye. She curled herself into a ball hugging the pillow, breathing in Callie's smell. This was probably the closest she'd come to it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So now you know what happened after the club but now there's this huge misunderstanding. Callie thinks they did it, Arizona thinks she just regrets kissing. What will happen next..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Elise, as someone who suffers from a very serious addiction, Grey-itus, I know they can be very unhealthy. But be assured, my fic is not dangerous to your health, so I will continue to feed your addiction ;)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'And why are you coming to me about this?'

'Because YOU are her best friend'

The exact same scenario was happening at either end of town. Both Callie and Arizona had wanted to know what the other's reaction was to the previous night. Not wanting to ask each other directly, they settled on the next best thing. The best friend. However, the same response came from Addison and Teddy.

'She hasn't talked to me about it, why don't you go ask her?'

Figuring out that this was probably the best course of action after all, they went in search of one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had tried going to each other's apartments, finding no one of course. On the way back, they stopped at the same café.

'Hi.'

'Hey.'

'So I err...missed you this morning. You must have skipped out pretty early there' Arizona was smiling but it was clear she felt hurt.

'Yeah, I had to get home, you know, for Geor...' She stopped at the look on Arizona's face, she made no attempt to hide the fact she was hurt now. 'I just...had to get home' There was a silence for what felt like forever, though in reality it was probably only a few seconds.

'You do remember what happened las...'

'Yes.' Damn it, she hadn't meant for it to sound so abrupt. 'Mostly. It gets...hazy'

'Like when we got to mine...'

'Yeah, that's pretty much where it get's hazy. Look...' She seemed uneasy about what she was about to say. '...if something...more happened, I think we should just...forget it.'

'Wow, you really don't remember do you? You think I'd do that? Take advantage' She felt rage build within her. 'My God! Don't make it sound like this was something one sided. The poor strait married girl get's jumped by the gay one when she's drunk.' She scoffed. 'Really Callie?'

'Then what did happen?'

'I said no. You took off your dress and THREW yourself at me, but I said NO. Because I didn't want you to do something you'd regret in the morning. Clearly, this was the right move.'

Callie felt bad, she had been out of order, jumping to conclusions. However, this was clouded by the fact that she also felt slightly enraged at Arizona too.

'Threw myself at you? What, like you have every say since we met?'

'Oh get your head out your arse Callie. I've never taken my clothes off and jumped on you like you did. Yeah I like you, but you can't say you don't like me either. There were two people in that kiss. Kisses. A whole night full of them.'

'Well then I won't let it happen again'

''Won't let it happen again'' she repeated Callie's words making air quotation marks. 'This may just be some joke or experiment or...or...hot affair to you Calliope. Just a kiss now and again when it suits you. But this is life for me. I don't need someone who's just going to come in, fuck me around, then leave.' She turned on her heel and stormed out of the café, leaving a guilt-ridden Callie in her wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So it's very short but hey, 2 chapter in one day, lucky you guys. This could be to make up for the fact there may not be one tomorrow. Don't worry though, I won't keep you hanging for long. Also I just HAD to have Arizona swear, is it just me that finds it like super-hot?_

_xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry PD, but the arguments are going to continue =/ Kat-D11 please don't hate Callie in my fic, she'll make it up to you I'm sure ;) Thank you to all the people who've put me on their alert list, everyone else, yeah take note :P_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of months of not speaking later, there was still no change. Neither wanted to be the first to break the silence. This would have maybe been a little bit easier if they had not been seated together at the annual Faculty Christmas Party.

'You have to introduce me to EVERYONE' George was super excited about meeting all Callie's friends, she hadn't brought round any of them. 'Which one's Arizona, you always talked about her then... nothing'

'I've told you, we just had a fight' She said it in monotone, it was clear this wasn't the first time she'd said this.

'Callie...' He touched her hand affectionately, she pulled it away. 'Why won't you tell me?'

'George, we're not going over this again. I can't have this fight with you again. Just leav...' She stopped abruptly, looking up at a blonde haired woman who had just joined the table. George followed her gaze. He did his thinking out loud.

'Blonde hair, dimples and a beautiful smile. Arizona I presume' He stood up and held his hand out to her.

'Sorry do I know you?' She hadn't seen Callie who'd been hiding behind her husband, preying Arizona wouldn't see her.

'Yes, well no, but I know you, my wife used to talk of no one else. I'm George. Callie's husband' he held out his hand for her to shake. She shook it, looking behind him to Callie, who didn't look up. 'And who's this lovely lady with you' Callie looked up now, noticing, for the first time, that there was someone else with Arizona, someone who had her arm around her.

'Oh how rude of me this is Kristin, my girlfriend' George shook her hand too nudging Callie to make her get up and do the same.

'Hello Kristin...Arizona's girlfriend' There was an awkward pause as Callie was still shaking her hand after a good 6 seconds which, for a handshake, is an incredibly long time.

'Callie?' George was trying to pull her hand back.

'Hmmm' she said, seemly coming out of a daze. She looked down at her hand 'Oh, sorry' she retracted it hand immediately. Could it get any more embarrassing?

'Hi, Callie is it? Nice to meet you. You have an...interesting handshake' Apparently it could. 'How do you know Arizona?' And awkward too, what a combination.

'I...we were...she's my...' How could she describe her relationship with Arizona Robbins. 'Well I'm married but I still had the hots for her so after we'd been best friends for a while, we almost kissed in her classroom. But George came in and stopped us. I thought that was it but then at a club we started dancing, kissing and touching and next thing I know I'm waking up half naked in her bed!' She imagined their stunned faces. Maybe not. Especially not in front of her husband and Arizona's new girlfriend.

'Colleagues.' It was Arizona who had replied. 'We're just colleagues. Our classrooms are next to each other.'

Wow. So if it wasn't already insanely embarrassing and awkward, she had now been emotionally slapped in the face. She knew Arizona had been mad but 'just colleagues'? She could have at least said friends.

'Yes.' Said Callie, not wanting to lose face and cause yet more embarrassment. 'Just colleagues'

'Don't be silly Callie' George pulled Kristen into the seat next to him. 'They used to be best friends but they had a fight. One Callie won't tell me about. Maybe you can get it out of Arizona and tell me eh?' He winked at her. Callie and Arizona shared a look. It lasted only a couple of seconds but in that moment a mutual understanding of what the other was thinking was exchanged. They both got up.

'We're fine, there was no fight! Come on Az, I need a drink.' She pulled Arizona up, linked arms and directed her towards the bar. It was the closest they had been in months but it felt like they'd never been apart. All the anger Callie had had ebbed away at her touch. When they were away from George and Kristin, she turned to Arizona.

'Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed all that stuff. I really miss you, as a friend and everything else...' She stopped at the sound of Arizona laughing.

'So what Calliope? You thought you'd apologise and I'd just take you back as a 'friend and everything else'? I didn't come over here with you to make up. I came over here because I don't want Kristin to ask anything else about it. Because that way it's easier for me to forget you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Btw guys I will be asking you to listen to 'Waitin' by Sara Ramirez as part of a chapter later on. If anyone needs me to email it to them, email me or send me your email on a pm here or on Twitter_

_Oh and don't hate on Kristin, it's the name of my Twife (Twitter wife)_

_xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Kat-D11 of course we see jealous Callie, with George and Izzy, just we haven't seen it with her and Arizona. Also guys if you want me to send you the song, you can't just say email it to me, you need to you know GIVE me an email or email me first :L_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie tried to act happy for the rest of the night. This was hard as inside, she felt like she was in physical pain.

'Easier to forget you'.

Those words rung in her ears. She wanted to forget me. There had never been a moment where Callie felt worse than she did right now. As the evening drew to a close, she realised more and more that that she couldn't let that be the last thing Arizona said to her, not counting the boring small talk across the table. So, when she went to get her coat, Callie followed.

'I won't let that be it' Looking around she was surprised, not having expected anyone to have followed her.

'Callie, please leave me alone' She walked further into the closet looking for her coat.

'No' She pulled her round to face her. 'You can't just walk away'

'Why? It seemed pretty easy for you to do that morning. You can do it but I can't'

'So that's what this was all about? The fact that I left that morning? I thought we'd slept together. I'm married. I needed a little bit more time to process then just the time it takes me to wake up half naked in someone else's bed!'

'Oh yes, poor Calliope! What about my time to process? You come into my life, make me want you. Let me have you. Then you just...leave'

'I needed some time'

'Stop talking about time, like time just fixes everything. What you did, was unforgivable'

'I've said I'm sorry there's nothing else I can say. I'll say it again. And again. I'll never stop saying it till you forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm SORRY. I'M SORRY...' Her lips were stopped moving by Arizona's. The kiss was hungry, passionate yet still full of rage. They fell onto a pile of coats as Callie starting to take off Arizona's top. This time neither of them had had anything to drink, there was no reason to stop. No reason at all, except Callie's uneasy feeling that there was someone watching them. She looked round and saw a face disappear before she could find out who it was.

'Stop, stop.' Callie said, making Arizona pull back.

'What?'

'I just saw...Arizona I have to go' She got up leaving her on the ground, topless.

'You cannot do this to me again Calliope!' She shouted after her. 'You cannot leave me lying here alone AGAIN.'

It was too late. Callie had already left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though she had tried to act like nothing was wrong, George knew differently but he didn't bring it up till they were back home.

'You were quiet in the car, even at the table, sure you were trying but...' He paused, hoping Callie would explain. 'Just tell me'

'Will you please just stop asking me!'

'Is it so wrong that I want to know what's clearly affecting my wife?'

'No, what's wrong is that you won't respect her wishes to not tell you!'

'Okay fine I'll stop asking'

'Thank you' She stormed off to the bedroom and started unchanging. George followed.

'Is it something to do with Arizona?'

'George, just leave it'

'It IS something to do with her, there's something going on between you' There was only one thing Callie could think of to do to distract him.

'Let's not think about Arizona or my problems right now. I just want to think of you' Callie, who was now completely undressed, walked over to George, kissed him on the cheek and started unbuttoning is shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm a total bitch. Not only was she thinking about Arizona while having sex, she was also now using sex with George to distract him from talking about her. This was the first time she'd ever done that. Her guilt over George was not nearly as much as the guilt she felt over Arizona. She had left her. Again. God knows how hard this must be for her. Peeling off the covers, she got out of bed and tiptoed towards the kitchen to get her phone. She scrolled through the contacts, Aaron...Adam...Addison...Adele...Ashlee...Arizona. She dialled the number. A pause. No answer. She dialled it again, still no answer. She dialled for a third time; it went straight to voicemail. Arizona had rejected her call. This wasn't something she could explain by text, so she just asked her to please, please, please ring her back as soon as she got chance. She walked into the bedroom and slipped back into bed next to her already sleeping husband. As she herself drifted off into an uneasy sleep, she couldn't help but wonder who she had seen in the closet. Or more importantly, what they had seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm sorry about not getting one out yesterday, schools been a bit hectic. I also rushed the end of this one as I'm going out so please forgive any mistakes as I didn't have time to check through._

_xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_Wild-Imaginings I think that's best review I've had, definitely my favourite so far 'Wow :D'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona checked her phone, 36 missed calls from Callie. There were also 12 new messages. Delete. She didn't need to read them, they all said the same thing, about how sorry she was and how she could explain. What could she say? Nothing that would make up for what she had done that's for sure. There was only one person she knew would help. Teddy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Addy, I need to talk to you'

'Well yes, it's about time. I left you that day because you asked me too. I didn't come and approach you about it because I thought I'd give you time. But for God's sake it's been over two months now! Even Arizona's been to see me. I can't just be your friend when it suits you.' She turned round and tried to leave before Callie pulled her back round.

'Addison please, I really can't have another person being upset at me'

'Oh, so I'm not the only one, you're creating a pattern here. That makes me feel better then? That I'm not the ONLY one you use.'

'You know that's not true! I don't use you, I've just had...some things going on'

'You mean your affair with Arizona?'

'No, dealing with my feelings for her and what to do about them'

'Well have fun figuring that out. On your own.' She turned to leave again, getting about ten feet before Callie ran in front of her.

'This isn't something I can figure out on my own. I need you Addy, please.'

'Well I needed you!' There were tears welling up in her eyes. 'It's Derek' He was her husband. 'I think he's having an affair.' The tears were actually running down her face now. 'He comes home smelling like perfume, lipstick smeared on his cheek and...the other day, I found a pair on panties in his pocket, after the Faculty Party.' She was breaking down into hysterics. 'Why would he do this to me?'

'Addy...' she reached forward to hug her. '...I had no idea...'

'Well no,' Addison pushed her off in anger. 'You wouldn't, would you? So if I have to deal with my issues on my own, so do you' Still crying angry tears, she walked off into the school. Fantastic, Callie thought, the only person who isn't mad at me is George, which only makes me feel worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Teddy?' Arizona called as she opened the door to Teddy's apartment. The spare key was under the mat, she knew she was welcome whenever. Giggling came from her kitchen. A moment later, she regretted not knocking first. 'Oh God! I am so, sooo sorry' She covered her eyes quickly as a butt naked Teddy tried to do the same for her female companion.

'Arizona? What are you doing here?' The girl with her started putting her shirt on.

'I just...wanted to...just wanted to...talk to...Teddy for goodness sake cover yourself up!' she had been shifting uncomfortably, trying not to look at her, she had made no attempt to clothe herself.

'It's nothing you haven't seen before' She winked, to the apparent annoyance of her companion. Turning to her she said 'Could you maybe give us a couple of minutes babe? We have some serious stuff to chat about' she obeyed; Teddy slapped her ass as she went into the bedroom. Whore, Arizona thought. 'So what's up?'

'It's Callie. You know about the whole, leaving me the morning then pretty much calling me a rapist the next day?'

'Look Callie, if I'm honest, I think you blew that way out of proportion, don't you think it's time to forgive her now?'

'You didn't let me finish. I was still annoyed at her so it was awkward when I got sat with her at the Faculty Party, especially because I took Kristin. Then she followed me when I was getting her coat, begged for forgiveness and I sort of...kissed her'

'Good for you I kne...'

'You STILL didn't let me finish. So we kissed, she started like taking of my top...' She got quieter as she spoke, Arizona got awkward about these things. '...and we fall down and are rolling around in on the floor on this pile of coat and I'm thinking, this isn't bad, SO worth the drama'

'This is all still good, what's the problem'

'Still not finished! How about I tell you when I am? So I'm thinking everything's good then she just stops, turns round, sees something then says 'Arizona I have to go' and leaves me TOPLESS, just LYING on the floor!' Teddy didn't respond. 'Okay, NOW I'm finished'

'I can see how that isn't good. Did she tell you why?'

'NO! She just left. She's tried to ring me but...I just don't want to answer. What could make that okay?'

'How will you know unless you answer? How many times has she called you?'

'Probably over 50...'

'Then she MUST have a good reason, why don't you talk to her?'

'Teddy I just can't!'

'Fine, I'll do it, now leave so I can attend to the lovely lady currently lying naked in my bedroom' She pushed Arizona out the door before she could object.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yeah sorry guys there was more but I thought you'd prefer a shorter one today rather than none at all. Next one will probably have the song, but as it'll be extra long, may not be out tomorrow. Sorry in advance._


	13. Chapter 13

_After the most recent Grey's eppie, I am IN LOVE with Teddy. Just wanted to put that out there. Also I said it was going to be a longer one tomorrow, but Instead I've decided for a short one today just to keep you going ;)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Callie'

'Teddy?' That had not been who she'd expected to be on the other side of the door. But it was the exact person she needed to see. 'I was just on my way to see you.' Teddy pushed past her into the apartment. 'Come on in...'

'You. Sit.' She pointed to the couch.

'Errr, this is MY apartment. You can't tell me to...'

'I said SIT' she raised her voice and pointed again. Callie did as she was told. 'Now, I have a bone to pick with you. I gave you advice that night at the club because I was under the impression that you wouldn't hurt her. Yesterday I learned that not only did you walk out on her the morning after and kind of accused her of taking advantage of you the next day, you did the same thing a couple of nights ago. Leaving her shirtless on the floor as you walked off. So you better have a good reason for leaving my BEST FRIEND, alone, for the second time'

Wow, it was like a completely different Teddy to the one in the club. This one was more than a little intimidating.

'I saw someone'

'What do you mean you saw someone? As in seeing someone else? Are you just collecting people to have as your playthings?' She scoffed.

'No, not like that, I mean when we were in the closet. I turned round and there was someone there.'

'Who was it?'

'That's the thing, I don't know, that's why I left. All I saw was a flash then, they were gone'

'Why didn't you tell Zona that?'

'Well I tried to go after whoever it was, before they disappeared completely but by the time I came back, she had gone'

'But she was sat at the same table as you'

'Yes, with my husband and her girlfriend in-between us, shouting 'I'm sorry I left you half naked in the closet, I saw someone watching us', would have been a fantastic idea'

'No need for the sarcasm. I'm still angry at you. Don't push it.'

'Sorry. But honestly I tried, every time I caught her attention, she looked away. I've been calling her non-stop ever since AND texting her, she hasn't ever answered.'

'Why haven't you just gone to see her?'

'I tried that too! She just doesn't open the door. Teddy you need to help me please, I think I...I think I'm in love with her.'

A very long silence followed this. Teddy knew they liked each other but she hasn't expected that. In all honesty, Callie hadn't even meant to say it, it just...popped out. Now that it had, she knew it was true. She did love Arizona. She loved her. She had tried to deny it, trying to pretend she didn't so as not to hurt George but, it was out there, she'd said it.

It felt right.

'I love her' she repeated it, more to herself then to Teddy. 'So please, help me get her back'

'Look, if you really want to get her back, if you really love her, the first thing you need to do is tell George'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So there we are then, my shortest chapter to date but I hope you'll appreciate it :) Keep the reviews and support coming_

_xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm sorry about the lack of chapter yesterday, but in my defence, my lack of chapter meant an A* in my French oral XD but still failed my maths probably :L So here's the next bit. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'How can I tell George if I don't even know if Arizona will have me back?'

'If you really loved her you'd take that risk, that's what love's all about'

'You're right. But how will I get her afterwards?'

'Take it one step at a time'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since Teddy left, over an hour ago, Callie had been sat on the sofa, in the exact same position. Thoughts were running through her mind as she tried to piece together what she would say to George. Click. The door. He was home.

'You will LOVE me' She heard the rustle of bags as he ambled down the corridor. 'I picked up some Chinese on the way home, from that place you like, you know where they give you the huge packs of prawn crackers and the little panda toys, the logos like a flower...Callie?' He hadn't got a response or even heard her move, this seemed an unlikely thing for her to do, she loved Chinese. Spotting her on the couch, he repeated her name again. 'Callie?'

She stayed still. He walked over until he was standing in front of her, she looked anxious, biting her nails nervously.

'You okay?'

She looked up, as though hearing him for the first time.

'Oh, George, it's you.' Her sentence was fragmented, it was clear she was struggling to get the words out. 'I need to...talk to you about something'  
>'Sure, shoot' He flopped onto the sofa next to her, she was talking now so he wasn't that worried. She must have just zoned out.<p>

'It's serious'

'Oh,' he said leaning forward and budging closer to her. 'You can tell me, it's okay' he grabbed hold of her hand. She pulled it away.

'No George, what I have to say, it's...not okay.'

'You're starting to scare me. What's wrong?'

'It's about me and Arizona'

'Your fight?'

'Urm...no, it's that we're not really...just friends...'

'I know, you had, what, an argument or something so you're not friends anymore?

'No, it's not that we're not friends...it's that we're more than friends...' She looked up at George.

'You mean like...more than friends...romantically?' He laughed, clearly seeing this as a joke.

'...yes'

'But Callie, she's a woman.' The laughing had stopped. 'So you're having...a...a...gay crush?'

'No'

'So you don't have a crush on her?'

'No, I mean no, it's more than a crush...'

'Callie' He was shaking his head, unable to grasp what she was saying. 'You're STRAIT, not to mention married. Married to me, your loving husband. So you're having a little crush or maybe a bit more, it's just that, a crush, it'll fade, things like thi...'

'I kissed her.' Silence. 'More than once actually and...and I know that that's awful and, kind of cheating. Well...well, actually cheating. Which is why I knew I had to tell you and...and George please say something'

There was a pause as he tried to find the right words to continue.

'I don't...' He slid further away, his expression still one of disbelief. '...know what to...what do you say to something like that?' He stood up and started pacing. 'I mean my God Callie! I thought you'd been a bit distant but I just thought that had been just because you guys had fought not that it was a lover's quarrel!' He sat back down beside her. 'Okay, look we can get through this, it was just a kiss.' She didn't say anything. 'It was just a kiss right?' Still no answer. 'Callie,' he started to break down. 'It was just a kiss right? That was all it was?'

'I love her.' Tears started brimming in her eyes, she hated to see him like this she could see she was breaking his heart. 'George...' it was her who reached out now, him who pulled away. '...please. I'm so, so sorry, you know I never meant to hurt you. It's not that I don't love you...'

'You just love her more, is that it?' He was up pacing again.

'No, no that's not it, well it is but...' She got up too, trying to put her arms around him, he pushed her away. '...it's not like that.'

'Callie don't, just don't. I love you. Just you. There have been others for me, I've thought about it, but I've never done anything because I love you. Because I love JUST YOU! Like I have since we were 16. And you're just...throwing that away. You're throwing away seventeen years for someone you've know for what? Five months? If that's the kind of person you are, I'm glad I'm finding out now, before I waste the other half of my life on you' With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Well that had gone great, now for Arizona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Teddy where are we going?' She was being led, blindfolded, to...somewhere. God knows where Teddy was taking her. 'If you try to get me to go to another one of your sex parties I will leave and not talk to you for at least a week'

'That was once! You will never let me live that one down...' She drifted off, that was a good party. 'But no,' she said, bringing herself back to the task at hand. 'You'll see when we get there so STOP asking'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Addison wait!' She had walked off when she'd seen Callie. 'Just give me five minutes please'

She stopped and turned around.

'Five minutes.' Callie smiled. 'JUST five minutes, no more.' It was better than she'd expected.

'Look, I know you're angry and upset and that you don't want to talk to me again. I know I was selfish and just...a total ass. But I just broke up with my husband and I need your help. Arizona won't talk to me, I have a plan to get her back that's bold and out there but I need to use the bar, Derek's bar.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know, Derek apparently owns a bar, I didn't expect it either. In all honesty, I make it up as I go along :L So what'd her plan...you won't find out till tomorrow...maybe._

_**Please read**_

_Next time is the song so if any of you need Sara Ramirez's 'Waitin' sent to you email me _

_and I'll email it you._


	15. Chapter 15

_So I don't know how many chapters are left, if it's two it'll end on a cliff hanger if it's more I don't want it getting boring =/ What do you guys think? Anywho song one finally so enjoy :) Oh, and you'll hate me more than ever :P_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith walked out of the manager's office, buttoned her shirt and adjusted her clothes.

'Thanks for the...advice' she smirked as a man came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

'You're very welcome' the man smirked back. He was ruggedly handsome with dark hair, styled to perfection. There was a gold band around his ring finger.

Making her way out of the bar, she spotted a man sat alone on a stool. It was George.

'You bury your head any further into that glass you'll drown' He looked up startled.

'Oh Meredith' It had taken him a while to realise who she was.

'Yeah, Callie's husband right?' He didn't answer for a minute.

'Yes'

'Look,' There was a malicious glint in her eyes. 'I don't mean to be rude, I just want to ask, what do you really know about her?' He frowned, it was an odd question.

'Well, I've known her over 17 years so, pretty well, I thought...'

'Do you know about her and...Arizona?' He looked at her stunned.

'Y...y...yes' he stuttered. 'She just told me. How did you know?'

'Wait.' It was her turn to look stunned. 'You know?'

'She left me this morning. Says she's in love with her.'

'Do you know everything?' The glint was back.

'I know they've kissed. What do you know? How do you know?' George was getting annoyed now, what DID she know?

'Oh, they've done more than kiss. I saw them rolling around on the floor at the Faculty Party'

'No, no that's not true. She told me. Callie told me they kissed. She'd have told me if it was more. She wouldn't lie.'

'Just like she wouldn't cheat in the first place? Just like she was strait?'

'She's not like that. I know her'

'Do you?' She could sense her victory nearing. 'Because I'll tell you what I saw. Your wife on top of her, taking off her top, kissing her, touching he...'

'Stop.' George was near tears. 'Just stop'

They were interrupted by the commotion of a large group of people entering the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Addy thank you so much for letting me do this'

'You're welcome. You never talked to me, but I didn't go to you either'

'I CANNOT believe I'm doing this'

'Neither can I'

'Way to go on the encouragement' Callie peaked behind the curtain. She was standing back stage looking out at the crowd, it was huge. 'Addy...' She turned round to face her, scowling. 'How many people did you invite?'

'A couple...and then...they may have invited a couple more' She saw the look of Callie's face. 'I'm sorrrryyyy. It's just, well it's pretty cute'

'Yeah it's that, or it's the most embarrassing moment of my life' She closed the curtain, trying to control the butterflies in her stomach. Could she really do this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Seriously, are you taking me to another sex party because I feel heat and noise of what sounds like a lot of people. Can you let me at least take off the blin...' She reached up to take it off.

'NO!' Teddy slapped away her hands. 'I'll tell you when'

'Where are you going?' she felt around blindly and grabbed hold of her. 'You can't let go of me, there are other people here and I'm wearing a blindfold!'

'Sorry do I know you?' A man. Shit. Wrong person. She heard laughter from behind her.

'Teddy that was so not funny. Where are you?'

'I'm just calling someone, stay still and try not to grope any other strangers yeah babe? Hello? Yeah she's here. Are you ready? Now? Okay, can't wait. Tell her she'll do great'

'Teddy what the fuck is going on?' She'd had just about enough.

'Relax, you'll see any second'

Another voice could be heard now, over a microphone.

'Urm...hello...everyone' Arizona knew that voice. Callie? She felt the blindfold being tugged off by Teddy. It was Callie. What was she doing up on that stage?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh God. Everyone was staring at her. This was sooooo embarrassing. Why were the lights so bright? She strained her eyes, trying to see into the crowd. A flash of blonde. Arizona? No. Some woman. Was she even here? Addy had talked to Teddy and she's said she was. Everyone was staring at her. She had to say something.

'Urm...hello...everyone' Smooth Callie, smooth. 'So for those of you who don't know me, I'm Callie Torres. I'm here tonight to apologise to...well, quite a few people really. Firstly, I'm sorry for neglecting my best friend, Addison, she's always been there for me when I wasn't there for her' She shot a smile back to her. 'I'm sorry for hurting my husband, George. He's not here tonight but I would just like to say how truly, truly sorry I am, I never meant for anything to happen and if I could do it differently, I would. I still love him and hope one day he could forgive me. Finally I'd like to apologise to someone who's become a big part of my life recently, someone who I've...taken for granted, used even. I thought words wouldn't be enough so, here's a song I wrote for Arizona. My Arizona. I love you.

Sittin' by the phone  
>Waitin', all alone<br>N'there's nobody here to say it's gonna be  
>Okay<br>Saw you today  
>You melted me<br>Could not control my eyes, was drowning in your  
>Beauty<p>

And if the loving was right  
>But the timing was wrong<br>Should I put up a fight  
>'Cause of wanting it so strong<br>Keep this in mind  
>Got nothing but time and I'm just waitin'<br>I'm waitin' for your call

Days seem so long  
>Since you've been gone<br>And from the rise until the setting of the sun, you  
>Haunt me<br>Spoke from the heart  
>I know I broke yours apart<br>If you could only see I'm not the girl I used to be

And if the loving was right  
>But the timing was wrong<br>Should I put up a fight  
>'Cause of wanting it so strong<br>Keep this in mind  
>Got nothing but time and I'm just waitin'<br>I'm waitin' for your call

Since you went away  
>I've been runnin' round<br>Wearin' myself out just to find you  
>Since you went away<br>I've been trying to rebound, but  
>Everything comes back to you<br>Oh yeah yeah yeah

And if the loving was right  
>But the timing was wrong<br>Should I put up a fight  
>'Cause of wanting it so strong<br>Keep this in mind  
>Got nothing but time and I'm just waitin'<br>I'm waitin' for your call

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Oh oh oh oh oh, yeah<br>I'm waitin'  
>I said I'm waitin' for your call<br>I'm waitin' for your call  
>Waitin'<br>Oh, I'm waitin'  
>Oh, I'm waitin'<br>Oh, I'm waitin'  
>I said I'm waitin'<br>Oh, I'm waitin', oh'

As she finished she looked out at the crowd, which erupted in cheers. The cheers faded into a steady chant of 'A-ri-zona! A-ri-zona!'

'She's over here' Callie recognised that voice, it was Teddy. She laughed.

'Arizona?' People parted, leaving a clear path from Callie to Arizona. A spot light illuminated her. Tears were streaming down her face yet a wide smile was still plastered across it. She was so unbelievably stunning. 'I love you Arizona Robbins'

The crowd starting shouting things like 'Tell her you love her too!' and 'Give her a kiss!'

Arizona was still stood transfixed, of all the things she had imagined happening after Teddy blindfolded her, this was NOWHERE on the list. It was amazing. No one had done anything like this for her in her entire life.

'Calliope' It was almost indecipherable as it was more of an elated sob but Callie knew what she'd said instantly. They took a step towards each other. The noise of the bar melted away as they locked eyes. There were three little words Callie wanted to hear. They took another step. Two. Three. Four. Their pace increasing with each step, closing the gap between them. Nothing was in the way, everything was as it should be. Or was it? Someone was appearing from the side. They were blocking the path between them. Callie's focus was brought back to reality. To the mayhem of the bar, sounds came flooding back as a face appeared in front of her.

'George?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knew you'd hate me :P hope you enjoyed that bit though :) I had the most fun writing this one. If you want to know why I made Mer kinna mean, it's because I really don't like all the hate Calzona is getting from MerDer-ers. I have nothing against you or your post-it wedding, so please stop hating on ours :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_For the person who posted the review about me being intolerant of other shippers you must have only read one part, the end bit said '__**I have nothing against you or your post-it wedding, so please stop hating on ours :D' **__The 'I have nothing against you' bit surely should be some indication that I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST YOU. I like MerDer, I'm a proportion MerDer shipper, it's just that some, not all (I'm sorry for generalising) have intense hate for Calzona as they think MerDer isn't getting enough time. We don't hate on you, that's why I don't understand hate on Calzona. I hope that clears it up for you :)_

_Also Callie didn't know George was there in the last chapter. Sorry for the long, LONG delay, you know exams and stuff, just sooooo much homework._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'George? What are you doing here'

'Oh, I don't know' his speech was extremely slurred. 'Maybe I needed a drink because today,' he lifted his hands up, announcing it to the audience 'My wife, of SEVENTEEN years! Left me for a woman.'

'George please don't do this here...' Callie pleaded.

'Why? Ashamed are you?' She looked down. 'Good. You went up there, apologised to me, thinking what? That would make this alright? And then...' He didn't even look at her while he spoke anymore. 'She has the nerve to say she still loves me. After she's lied to me, she said all they did was kissed but I found out it was more. I mean what's that all about?'

Murmurs started amongst the crowd.

'How could you do that lady?' a random man shouted. Others began shouting similar things, the murmurs turned into an angry rumble.

'What? No, I told you, we only kissed.'

'Yeah? Then how come Meredith saw you guys rolling around?'

'Meredith? What does she even have to do with this?' Callie hardly knew her, what would she get from destroying her remaining relationship with George?

'Callie, over there' Arizona pointed to a spot behind her, turning around, she saw Meredith trying to make her way towards the exit. They walked over to her, the crowd silent again, wanting to hear what went on.

'Meredith? Why would you make something like that up?'

'It's not made up, I saw you two rolling around in the closet at the Christmas party'

'So YOU'RE who I saw. I left right after you did, we DIDN'T do anything but kiss. I don't get it, what do you have against me?'

'It's not what I have against you, it's what I have against Addison'

'Wait, what do you have against me?' She appeared from behind the curtain at the sound of her name.

'What don't I? You, with your perfect life, your perfect husband.'

'Meredith, stop' The crowd turned to see Derek.

'No Derek, she should know'

'Seriously, STO...'

'I've been sleeping with your husband' She interrupted, a triumphant smile playing about her lips. 'He's said he's going to leave you for me. Better sooner than later eh sweetie?' She tried to put her arm around Derek, he shrugged her off.

'Why would you say that?' He turned to Addy. 'I was never going to leave you, I was going to call it off I swear. Do you forgive me?' She got off the stage, walked towards him and slapped him in the face. She then turned her attention to Meredith.

'Look,' She laughed nervously. 'We're BOTH victims here'

Addison started toward her, Callie held her back.

'She's not worth it'

'He would have chosen me eventually though' Meredith said as Addison retreated. She turned back round and swung her fist, it collided with the side of her head with an almightily THWACK. There were cheers mixed with 'Ooooohh's from the crowd. Addison stormed off, turning around at the sound of Derek's voice.

'Addy please wait'

He was looking over at her, his eyes pleading, she turned back around and walked away, tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry!' He called running after her. Meredith, who had been knocked onto the floor from the punch, stumbled to her feet running after both of them.

'Derek! I forgive you!'

'I guess at least mine wasn't the only marriage ruined today' It was George, his anger seemed to have ebbed away into sadness. He was slumped up against the stage, gulping down his drink.

'George,' Callie walked over to him, putting her arm around him. 'Please, you know I never meant to hurt you' She lifted his head up so it was level with hers. 'You know that don't you?'

'I know you didn't mean to but, that doesn't stop it hurting. Seventeen years Call, seventeen years of being together. I just...don't know how I can live without you in my life. Waking up every day without you beside me.'

'George, you'll still have me in your life, not beside you every day but we'll still be friends'

'You said you still loved me, why can't I still have you every day? We've been apart maybe ten nights in those seventeen years, don't tell me you won't miss that.'

'I DO still love you, I love her too. That'll be hard yes and of course I'll miss that, I'll miss not being with you but when I'd be with you, I'd be thinking about her, is that what you want?'

'I could live with it.' He reached out to her, hope in his eyes. 'I could live with sharing your thoughts with someone else'

'I couldn't. I would feel guilt every time I was with you, every time I saw her'

'Will you still think about him with me?' Arizona had chirped in now. Callie had almost forgotten she was there, the bar's patrons had got back to their own business, realising there was no more drama.

'Well, maybe...' Seeing the look on her face, she continued more carefully. '...at first. It's only natural after so many years of marriage. Just because I still care for him doesn't mean I don't care for you as much, if not more'

'So there's no chance for us anymore?' George had puppy dog eyes, it made it so much harder. He had a wonderful heart, being such a wonderful guy, she hated having to break it.

'I wish I could say yes, it's just...I can't after everything with Arizona.' She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek, lingering there for a few seconds before pulling back. 'I'm sorry'

'I know.' He got up, began to walk, staggering slightly, toward the exit before turning round to face Callie and Arizona. 'I hope you're very happy with each other' He gave them a pained half smile then left.

'So...' said Arizona turning to Callie.

'So...'

'So...'what time do the kids come in'?' they both laughed, the butterflies in their stomachs made it feel like the first time again. 'You love me then?' She smiled up at her.

'Yeah' She felt for Arizona's hand, stroking it gently. 'I really do'

'I love you too' Hearing the words from her lips send tingles over Callie's entire body. Tears welled in both their eyes only this time they were tears of happiness.

'How could I not when you stood up in front of all those people and sung that amazing song?' She pushed her body closer to Callie's. 'It was the sweetest...' She kissed her on one cheek. '...most amazing...' Then the other. '...thing anyone has ever done for me. Are you sure you made the right choice though? You don't regret picking me do you?'

Callie pulled her closer still so their bodies touched. She put her hand under her chin, lifted her face and kissed her softly.

'Satisfied?' She said, smiling as she pulled back.

'Not yet' Arizona replied sexily, kissing her again, harder this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Again sorry for making you wait so long __ And sorry for not knowing when the next chapter will be out. Hope you enjoyed this one though, keep reviewing guys, I always love to know what you think. Also I'm sorry for it seeming a bit melodramatic there with the Meredith/Derek/Addison drama :L_


	17. Chapter 17

_Guys I CANNOT apologise enough for the huge lag in getting this next chapter out. This was partly to do with the fact that I was deciding how to continue. One was where they would wake up and Callie would kiss her on the lips, Arizona would wake up and there would be something about 'Still no regrets?' 'Still no regrets' and they'd look into each other's eyes and kiss._

_Yeah._

_That's not what I went with._

_Sorry..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I can't believe we're actually doing this' Arizona said as she slid her hands underneath Callie's shirt, caressing her skin with her fingers. She felt amazing.

'Me neither.' She replied, revelling in her touch. Longing for the feel of Arizona's skin against hers, she reached out, lifted her shirt up and over her head, then did the same with her own.

'Calliope...' Arizona couldn't resist her, she pushed her down onto the bed and began to stroke up and down her sides. It was the first time their bare flesh had made contact and MY GOD, did it feel good. She pressed her body into her, harder, trying to feel every inch across her skin. It felt as though electricity was coursing through her veins instead of blood, sending shivers over her entire body. She lowered her mouth to Callie's lips and kissed her. It wasn't passionate or desperate it was gentle and tender, the kind of kiss she could imagine herself giving her, every day, for the rest of their lives. She moved her lips instead closer to her ear.

'I love you.' She whispered, before trailing kisses down her neck, then to her shoulders, then to the top of her breasts. A moan escaped Callie's lips and she arched her back. Arizona pulled down her bra straps, planting more soft kisses as she did so. Another moan. She frowned. That was not a good moan. In fact it sounded more like a - she looked up to confirm - yes, a very SAD moan, Callie was crying.

'Calliope?'

'I'm...I'm so sorry,' she sobbed.

'Shuuusssh,' Cooed Arizona, sitting up and pulling Callie into her arms. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'It's George.'

'Oh.' It was clear Arizona was hurt, she moved away and sat on the edge of the bed.

'It's just that, I'm here with you, I should be enjoying you and I wanted this to be so perfect. But all I can think about is his face as he left the club. How sad he was. How hurt he was. How his heart was breaking. I think...I think maybe doing this, tonight, might be a bit too soon for me...'

'You keep saying you love me,' said Arizona, sadness in her voice. 'But I just don't get how you can say how much you love me and not be ready. After this has almost happened so many times. You were ready then, why not now? I can't help but think that maybe you were only interested in me when you were with him. You liked the danger of it. I feel like I'll always be second to George'

'Arizona,' said Callie, swinging her legs round so she was sat on the edge of the bed next to her. 'I've only just ended that relationship. A relationship of seventeen years. It's only natural that I need a bit of time. Time to adjust. Time to miss my husband. Time before I can be intimate with someone again. Can you please try and understand how I'm feeling?'

Arizona turned round to face her, her expression was one of disbelief.

'I cannot BELIEVE you just said that. 'Understand how I'm feeling'?' she repeated, shaking her head. 'What about how I'M feeling! Calliope I have been doing nothing BUT trying to understand how you're feeling. When I found out you were married, I backed off. YOU pursued ME! Then you left me. Then you pursued me again. Then you left me – AGAIN! You made me fall in love with you. And after all that I still forgave you. So I think that's pretty fucking understanding don't you?' She took a steadying breath, her tone changed. 'I love you. Just you.'

Callie fell silent for a moment; George had said the exact same thing. 'But so does he' Shit. She hadn't meant to actually say it out loud. She looked up, hoping Arizona hadn't heard, it had been barely more than a whisper.

She had.

'It's like you go out of your way to let me know I'm the other woman. You've told him about us. Yet still, you make me feel like I'm something to be ashamed of. You've separated from him. Yet STILL, you make me feel like I don't have a right to be with you. He's actually given us his BLESSING! But still you make me feel like I'm doing something wrong by loving you, by wanting you!'

'Arizona, that's not what I want at all. I love you.'

'But you love him too, don't you?'

'...yes'

'You love him more?'

'No...well...'

Arizona pushed herself off the bed and went to grab her shirt. 'This is ridiculous, I can't believe you've done this to me again!' Angry tears began falling down her face.

'Az, I don't mean I love him more' Callie grabbed hold of her and pulled her in close. 'I meant I love him in a different way. He's been, not only my husband, but my best friend for all these years. I've never felt about him the way I do about you'

Arizona lifted her head up and looked into her eyes. 'You haven't?'

'No,' said Callie, wiping the tears gently from her cheeks. 'I haven't. So when I say I need a bit more time, that's ALL I mean. I don't mean I don't love you. I don't mean I love George more. I don't mean I ever want to leave you again. It just means if we don't...you know, for a while'

'Not too long though right?' She laughed, making stray tears tumble to the floor.

'Don't worry, not too long' Callie laughed back. 'In the meantime, we can still kiss' she said, kissing her softly on the lips to illustrate this point. 'And I plan on holding you so close...' She pulled back the covers and slid in '...and so tight, you'll know I'll never leave you.' She patted the bed next to her. Arizona smiled, slid in too and felt Callie's arms wrap tightly around her.

She had never felt safer than she did at that exact moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For those of you who don't know from twitter, I lost this entire chapter, so this is a completely new chapter which I'm sure only vaguely resembles how it used to be. So please excuse it's shanty-ness =/ Reviews are always welcome guys :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Nearly the end...justsaying_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sharp ring of the telephone woke them abruptly from what had otherwise been a peaceful sleep.

'Callie...' Arizona nudged her sleepily.

'Mmm...what...' She replied grumpily; she was NOT a morning person.

'It's your phone.' Another nudge. Harder.

She sighed, rolled over and felt around aimlessly in an attempt to locate the ringing phone. Finding it, she hit answer and held it vaguely in the vicinity of her ear.

'Hello?' She rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock. 2am. Who would call this early? 'Yes this is Mrs Torres.' Mrs. It pained her to say that word. 'What?' She sat bolt upright. It made Arizona do the same.

'Calliope what is it?' Callie let out a sob, unaware that she had even spoke.

'When did this...where...I was with hi...y...yes...I'm on my way.' Her words could hardly be made out through anguished sobs. She threw the phone, without even hanging up, her trembling hands coming up to cover her mouth.

'Callie?' Arizona was awake now. Who had been on the phone? What had they told her? She reached out to put her hand on Callie's arm. Before she had the chance, Callie had sprung from the bed towards the bathroom and was now dry heaving into the toilet in-between sobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken a long time to calm Callie down long enough for her to explain what the phone call had been about. Once she had, Arizona had helped her get dressed and into the car. It seemed that she had cried all she could cry as she was now sat, silently, with her head rested on the window, staring blankly out.

'Callie, we're here.' She pulled over the car, switching off the engine. 'Callie?'

Arizona's words barely reached her but, as though on auto-pilot, she managed to lift her head up, open the door and step onto the wet pavement. The weather seemed appropriate, heavy rain, the start of a storm. Callie let the water pour down on her soaking her clothes. She stood still, unable to move. She stared up at the hospital in front of her; it looked sinister in the dark. The full extent of the situation was weighing down on her. Poor George...

'CALLIE!' She snapped out of her trance to see Arizona standing in front of her, trying to cover her from the rain with an umbrella. 'You're soaking! Let's get inside.'

Callie allowed herself to be led through the doors into the dry warmth and safety of the hospital.  
>She would have rather been left in the rain.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat, for what felt like an eternity, on uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Arizona had given up on trying to talk to Callie as it was clear she wasn't listening. She just sat, perfectly still, with the same blank expression on her face. Though her eyes seemed vague, she watched, as people sped past. How could time pass so slow when they were moving so fast?

'Mrs Torres?' A man blocked her view. He was tall, wearing a white lab coat with the name 'Dr. Alex Karev' embroidered on the pocket. She looked up at his face; his expression looked caring although Callie suspected it was slightly forced.

'Yes.' She tried to say, her voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper, so she merely nodded instead.  
>'You're Mr. O'Malley's wife. Is that correct?'<br>He did not know how difficult this question was to answer. She opened and closed her mouth several times before Arizona stepped in.

'Yes, she is.' She squeezed Callie's shoulder in a supportive way.

Dr. Karev looked up, noticing her for the first time. He flipped through his chart then looked up at her slightly confused.

'And you are...?'

'Arizona Robbins, I'm Callie's...' She glanced up at her, then at the doctor. Thinking it wouldn't be best to tell him she was Callie's girlfriend when she was visiting her critically ill husband, she continued. '...friend. I'm Callie's friend.'  
>'Then I'm sorry, Miss Robbins, you can't come in, it's family only.' He turned his attention back to Callie. 'Now, I need you to understand that the sight of your husband may be quite shocking, he's received numerous severe lacerations across his face and arms. It also appears that he has not managed to regain consciousness since the anaesthesia used in his surgery.'<p>

'What does that mean?' Arizona had replied once again as Callie showed no signs of responding.  
>'It means,' said Alex, seemingly annoyed that the 'friend' kept asking questions. 'That he has got lots of serious cuts and is currently in a coma-like state. I need you to know this before you see him so you can prepare yourself.' He said to Callie. 'Now,' He pulled open the hospital room door, holding his arm out to indicate that Callie should go in. 'If you'd like to see him'<br>She lifted herself slowly from her seat and entered the room, not letting go of Arizona's hand until she had to.  
>Callie gasped.<br>The sight was horrific. George's face was bruised, cut, swollen. Ugly. A large tube protruded from his mouth, giving him a gormless expression. Other cuts and scratches spread across his entire body. The most shocking of all his wounds was the one upon his chest. A large gash was carved into the centre, unsightly staples drew the skin on either side together. It was revolting. Callie felt sick work its way up her oesophagus. Struggling to keep it down, she steadied herself before turning to Alex, speaking the first words in hours.

'What's that?' She indicated to rip in his chest.  
>'It seems there was glass on the road which your husband landed on when the...car threw him. It penetrated her heart, we had to open his chest to remove the shrapnel. He almost died. He is stable now but critical.'<p>

'Oh.'  
>Taking a few steps closer, she looked again at his chest, which rose and fell rhythmically. It was one of the only indications that he wasn't indeed dead. A single tear fell down her cheek.<br>'I'll leave you with your husband now'  
>'Stop!' She shouted suddenly, catching him off guard.<p>

'...stop what?'  
>'Stop,' She said quivering in anger. 'Calling him, my husband. He's not my...I don't deserve to...it's my fault...that he's like this. I don't deserve...I don't...I...I' She broke down further into floods of tears, reaching out to touch him before retracting them, as though stung by his flesh. Arizona rushed in to comfort her.<br>'Callie...' She placed a hand on her shoulder.

'No.' She spat, turning round to face her. 'This is your fault too.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Either two or three more parts but there will probably be a sequal_


	19. Chapter 19

_I know, I know I've been forever but with A-levels yada yada, I've just not had the time. Sorry!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__

**3 weeks later**

'Is the thought of touching me really that revolting to you!'

'Oh come on, you know that has nothing to do with it!'

They'd been having the same fight over and over again. It seemed, for whatever reason, that every time they got close to having sex, Callie felt ill. Arizona had taken this VERY personally.

'So it's just coincidence then?'

'Yes! I've just been feeling a bit queasy ever since George had his...just...ever since George'

She hadn't left his bedside until about a week ago, when Arizona had insisted it would be alright to be at home. That the hospital would ring if something changed.

'It wasn't your fault Calliope, you couldn't have known he would walk out onto that road'

'I know.'

'But you've been moping around for weeks'

'You're right, my husband's in a coma, I should be ecstatic shouldn't I?'

'That's not what I...'

'No messy divorce for you to sit through when he's like this eh? I guess everything ended up perfectly for you.' Callie regretted saying the words the second they came out of her lips. Arizona, who had moved closer to comfort her, sprung back rapidly as though physically struck by her words.

'This is FAR from perfect for me. I have a girlfriend who won't even let me touch her, one who is possibly still in love with her husband in a coma and blames me for putting him there. Just admit it, you blame me for George, that's what this is about!'

'I blame ME for George!' She exaggerated the 'me' using her arms as she spoke. 'I blame me for cheating on him. I blame me for falling in love with you. I blame me for him being in hospital now, being in a coma. It's all ME Arizona. He was MY husband, I did this to him. Not you. So you don't GET to say that I blame you because I am already guilty enough!'

Before Arizona had the chance to reply, the phone rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'George? George!' Callie tried to run into the room but was stopped by Doctor Karev.

'Mrs Torres, you need to be prepared.' The words reminded her of the first time she saw George after the accident, she felt sick again. 'Though your husband shows some signs of consciousness, we have been unable to get him to respond to commands or speak coherently.'

'So he's not actually awake?'

'He is awake, but we are not yet sure about his mental or physical capacity'

'Can I see him?'

He nodded, moving out of her way. She stepped into the room. The sight of George still shocked her despite having seen it many times by now. He was banged and bruised, wires attaching him to all kinds of machines. She took a few more steps towards him, inhaling sharply as she caught a glance of the scars across his face, the gash on his chest. Turning round to the doctor, she saw him nod, indicating that it was alright to go closer.

'George?' Her voice was quiet. No response. 'George?' Louder this time, still no response. She sat down in the chair beside his bed. 'George?' She repeated for a third time. His hand twitched. She reached out for it, squeezing it tightly. 'You can hear me can't you?' She leaned closer. 'Open your eyes George, come on, open them, for me.'

His brow furrowed slightly, showing the effort this was clearly taking. Slowly, but surely, George opened one eye, then the other, and blinked a couple of times. Tears welled up in Callie's eyes as he looked at her, tears of joy.

'I knew you could do it!' She exclaimed bringing up George's hand and kissing it. Arizona, who had been getting them both coffee, chose this exact moment to walk in.

'So he's awake then?' Callie turned round; her expression looked guilty, which didn't put Arizona's mind at ease.

'Yeah. I just asked him to open his eyes and he did!' George's eyes tracked Arizona as she walked over, handed to coffee to Callie and put her arm around her.

'That's good.' She wished she could sound more sincere but Callie's closeness to George when she had walked in had un-nerved her more than it should have. There's nothing going on, she tried to reassure herself, it's just her being concerned.

'Hahli...' Both women turned their attention to George. He had spoke, if you could still call it speaking when no actually words were created.

'What? Try again.' He squeezed her hand back as he tried to form the word in his groggy state.

'Ehsayy...isayd...Cah...I said Ca...llie...' Though the last words were quite quiet and slurred, they could still make them out.

'Callie! That's right, it's Callie. I'm right here.' Another squeeze of his hand. 'And Arizona, she's here too.' She felt her hand on her shoulder.

'A...azona...?' His brow furrowed again, but in confusion instead of concentration. His gaze followed from the hand on Callie's shoulder, up the arm towards its owners face. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus on the woman he had previously not acknowledged.

'Yes,' said Callie looking back at her, slightly confused too. 'Arizona, she's here too. You remember her don't you?'

George looked away and up at the ceiling, it was clear he was putting in a lot of effort to search back through his memories. He looked back at them after about twenty seconds his eyes slightly wild, full of panic

'Do a know huh?' The prospect of him having forgotten was one that was upsetting him.

'Yes...' She now turned round to Dr. Karev. 'Why doesn't he remember?' George wasn't the only one worried now.

'It can happen in patients like this,' He said, stepping forward. 'He's been in a coma for a few weeks now; when he first comes out he may not remember what happened just before the accident it's called...'

'But he met Arizona months before the accident. Does that mean...this isn't permanent?'

Her voice sounded slightly hysterical.

He hesitated.

'It should go away in a couple of days. It may just take a bit of time for everything to kick in. Think of it like rebooting a computer after a hard shut down, it takes a bit longer than usual...'

She stood up in panic. 'But it could be? Permanent that is.'

'I am not comfortable making that assessment at this point. There is a small possibility that there could be longer term damage...' He stopped talking as George's heart rate rapidly increased, making him reach out desperately to Callie, pulling her closer. She began to stroke his head to sooth him as Dr. Karev fiddled with buttons and IVs.

'Look Mrs Torres I think it would be best if you left now...'

'I wan Callie t'stay...' His heart rate was becoming more erratic.

'I need to give him some medication,' he turned to George now. 'Mr. O'Malley, you need to calm down. I'm going to give you something to calm you down. You'll go back to sleep but don't worry it wears off after about an hour.' George looked as if he wanted to say something. He didn't get the chance though as his eyelids had already closed over his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When George woke up later that day, he was already looking better. His face had a bit more colour and his eyes seemed relatively focused. Callie, who had been holding his hand for hours, looked up the second she felt it move.  
>'George?'<p>

There was a pause before a definite 'Callie.' Was spoken, his voice was hardly slurred at all now, just a little slow.

'How are you feeling?'  
>'Head hurts.' His voice sounded a little croaky so she helped him drink some water. 'Thanks,' he said sounding better still.<br>'I'm so glad you're...I thought you were going to die...' she let out a small sob as she said the last word.

'Shhhhhh,' he soothed, trying to stroke her hand to calm her down, achieving only rough strokes. 'I wouldn't...' he shook his head, apparently fighting dizziness. He swallowed. 'I wouldn't die on you Calliope, I could never leave you.'  
>A sharp pang of guilt coursed through her. He didn't know.<p>

'Do you remember anything from the months before the accident?'

'I...' He strained to remember. 'The last...' Another shake of the head. '...thing I remember was...' He reached up pressing his palm against his temple, rubbing it. His heart rate started to rise again. '...was...I don't...' Callie looked at him, concerned, his words seemed lost again, panicked. ' I don't...remembe...' The word trailed off and he became unconscious, his heart rate starting to slow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona had gone home; this left Callie alone in the waiting room when Dr. Karev came out to speak to her.

'We took your husband,' Callie shot him a look, 'Mr O'Malley,' he corrected, 'for another scan of his brain. We found an area of damaged tissue in the temporal lobe. We believe this is why he does not remember the months before the accident. Now,' he continued, seeing Callie's aghast face, 'the hippocampus, which converts short-term memories into long-term memories, was unharmed. This is good news; it means any new information will be retained. He only has a mild case of amnesia.'

'But, it's permanent?'

'The brain is something we know little about, in some cases, it had been know to repair itself but it is...unlikely that he will remember what happened in those months. People find that telling the person about what happened, maybe even walking through any big events that took place, can trigger them to remember.'  
>Tell him again. This man, though he didn't know it, was asking her to break up with her husband for the second time.<p>

It was then that she threw up, all over Dr. Karev.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'And how long have you been feeling nauseas?' He had been checking her vitals for the past ten minutes.  
>'I don't know, since George's accident maybe. Look this is stupid, I'm just...lots of people must feel ill when something like this happens.' She tried to get up, pulling the blood pressure cuff off her arm.<p>

'Sit.' She obeyed. 'How often does it happen, every day?' He scribbled some reading down, taking off the cuff himself and moving the stethoscope to her chest.  
>'Not every day, I mean...' She thought back, actually it had been quite a lot. 'Maybe it does happen quite a bit...'<p>

'Is it generally in the morning?'  
>'What do you mean by...no...I can't be...that's just...no.'<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hi,' said Callie.

'Hey,' replied George

'You feeling any better?'

'A bit, what did the doctor say about my scan?'

'He said you have mild amnesia caused by damage in like...the tomato-pal lobe or something,' this made George laugh weakly, Callie only managed a small smile, her mind was racing. 'Well whatever it's called, it's why you don't remember anything. You...still don't do you?'  
>'No, why? Did I miss our anniversary or something?' he joked.<p>

Callie welled up again, how could she tell him?

'Oh God,' he said, seeing her eyes. 'I didn't did I?'  
>'No,' she gave another smile. 'You didn't do anything. But...urm...there is something I need to talk to you about.'<p>

'Sounds serious, should I be worried?'  
>'It's good. I think. Maybe.'<br>A nurse walked in and flicked through his chart, oblivious to the conversation happening.

'Right Mr...' she checked the front of the chart, 'O'Malley, we've just got to take you upstairs to check a few things, shouldn't take long.'

'Okay.' He turned to Callie. 'I've got to go get some more tests, I feel like a lab rat, can this wait till later?'  
>'Yes...of course it's not that important...'<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once George had been wheeled in, put back in bed, wires reattached, vitals wrote down and the nurse gone, he turned round to face Callie.

'You wanted to tell me something?' She looked at him; his eyes were searching, so unsuspecting of what was going to come. 'Call?' He reached out and stoked her leg.

Oh God. She felt sick. The room was spinning. She couldn't do this, not again, she couldn't break his heart again. No, she WOULDN'T break it again.

'I'm thinking maybe I made a mistake...' She said it to herself but George still replied.

'With what?'

'Oh nothing...I just...I...' She didn't know how to tell him. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she spoke. 'George I'm pregnant.'

Though the room fell silent, they did not hear the sound of Arizona's retreating footsteps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yeah I know what you're thinking 'BITCH!' and this time I'm actually gonna agree with you. It was kinna out of order how I left it there as this is definitely the last chapter. However, I will be doing a sequel...maybe._


End file.
